El Beso del Verdadero Amor
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: OneShot - La reaparición de un antiguo enemigo pondrá en peligro la vida de la princesa de Tokio de Cristal en su 15 cumpleaños. la respuesta para salvarla...es un príncipe...en sus sueños.


El Beso del Verdadero Amor  
AUTORA: PRINCESS LALAITH.  
  
Era un hermoso día, como todos en Tokio de Cristal. La gente estaba de fiesta, y el salón principal del Palacio de Cristal había sido adornado con listones, globos y serpentinas de colores alegres.  
  
-¿Ya está todo listo? –preguntó una mujer ojiazul, rubia, que llevaba puesto un vestido anaranjado.  
  
-Si Lady Venus. –dijo una de las criadas. –Todo el salón ha sido arreglado de acuerdo a sus deseos y los de su majestad.  
  
-Perfecto. –dijo Lady Venus.  
  
En la cocina muchas personas preparaban lo que habría de servirse en la cena de esa noche.  
  
-¿Cómo está todo por aquí? –preguntó una mujer de ojos rubí y cabello negro brillante. -¿Dónde está Jupiter?  
  
-Muy bien Lady Mars. –dijo una de las cocineras. –Ya casi está listo.  
  
-Lady Jupiter está detrás de la barra. –dijo otra de las mujeres mientras llevaba una charola.  
  
Lady Mars fue detrás de la barra para encontrar a su amiga con un delantal color melón sobre su vestido verde esmeralda que combinaba con sus ojos, y una redecilla blanca cubría su cabello castaño. Ella se encontraba decorando el pastel para la fiesta de esa noche; mientras dos jóvenes observaban en silencio.  
  
-Jupiter. –llamó Mars.  
  
-Ah...hola Mars. –saludó Jupiter. –Ustedes terminen niñas.  
  
Las niñas asintieron y tomaron el merengue.  
  
Lady Mars y Lady Jupiter abandonaron las cocinas.  
  
-No deberías estar haciendo tú el pastel Lita. –dijo Venus con una sonrisa, cuando estaban solas podían llamarse por los nombres que usaban cuando eran jóvenes.  
  
-Sabes que me encanta cocinar Rei. –dijo Lita también sonriendo.  
  
-Lady Mars su esposo la busca. –dijo un guardia acercándose a las mujeres.  
  
-Enseguida voy. –dijo Rei. –Bueno Lita, debo ir a ver que quiere Nicholas.  
  
-Bien, -dijo Lita. –Yo voy a ir a buscar a Mina, a ver si no anda de conquista otra vez.  
  
-¿Y tú? –preguntó Rei. -¿No piensas casarte con Mathew?  
  
-No lo sé. –dijo Lita sonrojándose ante la mención de su novio. –No me lo ha pedido aún.  
  
Con eso ambas amigas se separaron.  
  
En el estudio se encontraban cuatro personas reunidas.  
  
-Entonces todo está listo. –dijo un hombre de cabello negro y traje gris.  
  
-Si Rey Endimion. –dijo una joven de cabello azul corto, ojos aguamarina, y ataviada con un vestido azul turquesa. –Ya están listas las decoraciones, Lady Venus las está supervisando, Lady Jupiter y Lady Mars fueron a supervisar la comida y el pastel.  
  
-¿Y nuestra hija? –preguntó una hermosa mujer ojiazul, de largo cabello rubio, vestido blanco, y una corona.  
  
-La Pequeña Dama salió con el Sailor Cuarteto, Neo Reina Serenity. –dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos claros.  
  
-¿Vendrán las demás? –preguntó Endimion.  
  
-Lady Neptune y Lady Uranus llegarán en tres horas. –respondió la mujer.  
  
-Lady Plut dijo que vendrá unos minutos, no puede abandonar la Puerta del Tiempo por mucho rato. –siguió su esposo. –Lady Saturn llegó hace una hora.  
  
-Pero ya dejen las formalidades, Amy, Richard. –dijo Serenity. –Aquí no están los miembros del Consejo, ni la Corte. Sólo nosotros, llámennos por nuestros nombres; estoy segura que Endimion piensa lo mismo.  
  
Endimion asintió.  
  
-Muchas cosas han cambiado. –dijo Amy. –Ya no somos las niñas que se escapaban de casa para combatir a las malignas del Negaverso. Las cosas cambian.  
  
-Hay cosas que nunca cambian. –replicó Richard mientras tomaba de la cintura a su joven esposa y la besaba.  
  
Endimion sonrió y también besó a su reina.  
  
Y cerca de un río, cinco jovencitas conversaban animadamente; cuatro de ellas llevaban uniformes de Sailors, la quinta llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda fiucsia.  
  
-El río es hermoso, ¿No lo cree Princesa? –preguntó una de ellas.  
  
-Ya te dije que soy Rini Sere Sere. –dijo la joven de blusa y falda, tenía ojos amatistas y cabello rosado en dos coletas.  
  
-Es que nuestra hermana está acostumbrada al protocolo del palacio. –intervino la segunda chica.  
  
-Jun Jun tiene razón. –apoyó la tercera.  
  
-A veces me siento cansada del palacio. –comentó Rini.  
  
-¿A qué se...te refieres? –preguntó la cuarta.  
  
-Estoy aburrida Para Para. –respondió Rini. –En los últimos tres años no ha ocurrido nada interesante, ni siquiera en el siglo veinte como para pedirle a Plut que me deje usar la puerta del tiempo.  
  
-Eso es porque la paz finalmente ha vuelto a la Tierra. –opinó Sere Sere.  
  
Sus hermanas la apoyaron.  
  
-Rini es hora de volver a casa. –dijo Jun Jun.  
  
Rini asintió poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Pero antes... –comenzó Bes Bes.  
  
-¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!! –gritaron las cuatro chicas abrazando a Rini.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esa noche ya todo estaba listo para la fiesta de quince años de la Pequeña Dama.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron, la música se detuvo y entró Rini ataviada con un precioso vestido rosa pastel con listones blancos; era escoltada por el Sailor Cuarteto. Llegaron hasta el frente del salón, donde se encontraban los tres tronos, dos ya estaban ocupados. Al pie de una pequeña escalerilla estaban sillas para las Planet Ladies y sus parejas, así como para el Sailor Cuarteto.  
  
-Hoy estamos aquí. –anunció Endimion. –Para celebrar los quince años de mi hija, la Dama Serenity.  
  
-Hoy está ante nosotros, la Princesa de Tokio de Cristal. –dijo Serenity sacando una tiara plateada del cofre que sostenía Lady Plut y colocándosela a su hija.  
  
-Gracias madre. –dijo Rini inclinándose, se dio la vuelta para ver al resto de los invitados.  
  
Todos hicieron una reverencia.  
  
-Que comience la música. –indicó Endimion.  
  
Así la música dio comienzo.  
  
Poco a poco las parejas fueron yendo a la pista de baile. Amy con su esposo Richard, Rei con su esposo Nicholas, Lita con su novio Mathew, y Mina con su cita de la semana, Haruka nuevamente estaba vestida de hombre y bailaba con Michiru. Hotaru, y el Sailor Cuarteto aceptaron la petición de algunos caballeros de bailar. Pero Rini permanecía sentada. Se sentía algo aburrida. Sentía que algo faltaba, algo muy importante.  
  
De pronto la música se detuvo, todo el salón quedo en silencio por unos segundos. Hasta que vieron como una sombra se alzaba y poco a poco tomaba forma.  
  
Las Planet Ladies separaron a las personas, estaban en alerta. El Sailor Cuarteto de inmediato rodearon a Rini para protegerla; en sus manos sostenían sus plumas de transformación.  
  
-Después de tantos años nos volvemos a ver, mi querida Black Lady. –dijo la figura.  
  
-¡Death Phantom! –gritaron Serenity y Endimion a la vez.  
  
Antes que pudieran moverse Death Phantom atacó a los Reyes de Tokio de Cristal. Endimion trató de cubrir a su esposa con su capa, pero ambos fueron a dar al suelo.  
  
-¡Majestades! –gritaron las P.Ladies corriendo hacia ellos.  
  
De inmediato ellas formaron una barrera alrededor de Endimion y Serenity. Death Phantom las volvió a atacar, y todas fueron a dar al suelo. Después DP repitió el ataque contra el S. Cuarteto antes de que ellas pudieran invocar sus poderes.  
  
-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Death Phantom?! –gritó Rini con furia contenida al ver a todos sus seres queridos heridos.  
  
-Venganza. –dijo DP –Tú me traicionaste, ahora me vengaré.  
  
-Eso es mentira. –replicó Rini. –Tú me engañaste. Me enredaste en tus trucos para que dañara a todos aquellos que en verdad me amaban.  
  
-Me las pagaras chiquilla. –dijo DP preparando un ataque y lanzándolo a la princesa.  
  
El S. Cuarteto trató de ponerse de pie pero fue inútil.  
  
-¡Pared del Silencio! –gritó una voz.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Hotaru, Lady Saturn; aún llevaba su vestido, pero en su mano sostenía la Hoz del Silencio.  
  
-No dañarás a la Princesa, no lo permitiré. –dijo Hotaru poniéndose en posición de ataque. -¡Lamento Silencioso!  
  
El ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para herir a DP.  
  
Hotaru creó un escudo para proteger a todos los invitados y comenzó una lucha contra DP. Ambos contendientes estaban muy parejos. En especial DP estaba muy confundido, porque él no había conocido a Saturn en su anterior ataque, así que no sabía de lo que ella era capaz.  
  
Finalmente, al cabo de diez minutos, Hotaru se preparó para realizar su máximo ataque, un poder que cuando niña le hubiera costado la vida, pero ahora sólo la dejaba débil. Pero ella no era la única que se preparaba.  
  
-¡Revolución de la Muerte! –atacó Hotaru.  
  
Al mismo tiempo DP. lanzó su ataque.  
  
El ataque de Hotaru dio de lleno en DP, a la vez que ella esquivaba el que le iba a dar. Con eso DP empezó a desintegrarse.  
  
-Crees que me haz vencido, pero no es así. –se jactó DP, a la vez que señalaba detrás de Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru de inmediato comprendió y se giró.  
  
Rini estaba inmóvil, rodeada por una extraña sombra.  
  
-¡No! ¡Rini! –gritó Hotaru.  
  
-Caen las sombras, lo devoran todo. En este lugar y a esta hora yo te condeno princesita, a estar muerta en vida, a dormir, por siempre. –dijo DP despidiéndose con una sonrisa maléfica.  
  
-¡Rini! –gritó Hotaru corriendo hacia su amiga.  
  
-Mi...príncipe...sueños. –tartamudeó Rini.  
  
Acto seguido los ojos de la princesa se pusieron en blanco, y ella cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
  
***Al día siguiente***  
  
-Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa. –repetía Hotaru.  
  
-No, no lo fue. –dijo Lita.  
  
-No te culpes Hotaru. –dijo Michiru.  
  
-Deberías sentirte satisfecha. –dijo Rei. –Pudiste enfrentarte a Death Phantom y hasta derrotarlo, y eso es más de lo que cualquiera de nosotras logró.  
  
-Pero no pude proteger a Rini. –se reprendió Hotaru. –No pude, no pude, no pude.  
  
En ese momento salieron Amy, Richard, Serenity, Endimion, Luna y Artemis de la recámara.  
  
-¿Cómo está la princesa? –preguntó Nicholas.  
  
-Físicamente está bien, -dijo Amy, quien era doctora. –Con lo que sé de medicina podría decirles que está en coma, un coma bastante profundo.  
  
-¿Eso qué significa? –preguntó Hotaru.  
  
-Significa que es muy difícil que despierte. –respondió Artemis.  
  
-Vive, pero no despierta. –dijo Para Para.  
  
-Es cierto. –dijo Hotaru. –Lo dijo Death Phantom: Muerta en vida.  
  
-Hay una esperanza. –dijo Richard.  
  
-¿Cuál? –preguntaron Haruka, Michiru y Bes Bes a la vez.  
  
-Cuando la toqué tuve una visión. –dijo Richard, él tenía el don de ver el futuro. –Ella estaba en la cama, y a su lado había alguien, estoy casi seguro que era un chico.  
  
-¿Un chico? –preguntó Jun Jun.  
  
-Así es. –dijo Richard.  
  
-No entiendo. –dijo Sere Sere.  
  
-A veces las personas en un coma clínico pueden despertar si tienen un recuerdo o una emoción muy importante. –explicó Amy.  
  
-¿Creen que la Pequeña Dama esté enamorada? –preguntó Plut.  
  
-Es difícil saberlo. –dijo Endimion. –Ella no nos comentó nada, ni a mi ni a Serenity.  
  
-Yo insisto en que busquemos a todos aquellos que llegaron a salir con la Princesa en los últimos dos años. –dijo Luna.  
  
-¿Crees que eso funcione? –preguntó Serenity.  
  
-No lo sé Serenity. –dijo Luna. –Pero al menos debemos intentarlo.  
  
-Por cierto. –dijo Mina. -¿Y Diana?  
  
-Ella pidió permiso para permanecer en su figura humana, y quedarse en la recámara de Rini para cuidarla. –explicó Serenity.  
  
En la recamará de la Pequeña Dama todo estaba en silencio. Rini estaba acostada en su cama, llevaba una bata rosa, y estaba cubierta por sábanas blancas con bordados de lunas y estrellas en azul pastel. Diana permanecía sentada en una silla, mirando a su querida amiga en silencio.  
  
-Rini, -murmuró Diana en voz baja. –Tienes que despertar. Tienes que abrir los ojos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros sin ti? Eres muy importante para nosotros, no puedes quedarte dormida por siempre. –suspira. –Lady Amy dice que estás en coma, no sé qué significa eso, pero confío en que sea lo que sea lo superarás. En que despertarás, te levantarás de esa cama, y volverás conmigo y con las demás chicas a jugar.  
  
Diana se levantó de la silla y fue a arrodillarse junto a la cama, tomando la mano de Rini entre las suyas.  
  
-Por favor Rini, despierta. –sollozó Diana mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. –Por favor.  
  
***Dos semanas después***  
  
Las Planet Ladies y el Sailor Cuarteto habían recorrido todo Tokio de Cristal, buscando chicos que hubieran salido con la Pequeña Dama, pero era inútil, nada había logrado despertarla.  
  
Hotaru permanecía encerrada en su habitación y de vez en cuando Michiru y Haruka entraban a verla, y a tratar de que dejara de culparse por lo ocurrido con Rini.  
  
Ese día en especial el Cuarteto había ido a buscar a Hotaru, y se negaron a salir de la habitación hasta que ella aceptó salir con ellas.  
  
Cuando Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna vieron que la menor de ellas por fin había salido de esa habitación se alegraron mucho.  
  
Diana se había puesto a sacudir el tocador de Rini para matar el tiempo. Estaba limpiando una estatuilla cuando sin querer golpeó una lámpara.  
  
-Ay! –exclamó Diana deteniendo la lámpara de caerse, apenas a tiempo.  
  
Pero ella había golpeado algo más. Una pequeña campanilla de cristal tembló y emitió un dulce y suave sonido.  
  
Y ese sonido llegó hasta el jardín, donde Hotaru y el Cuarteto paseaban.  
  
-Ese sonido fue... –comenzó Para Para.  
  
-¡La campanilla de cristal! –exclamó Sere Sere.  
  
-¡La campana del pegaso! –exclamó Bes Bes.  
  
-El pegaso...el príncipe... –comenzó Hotaru. -¡Claro!  
  
Las otras chicas voltearon a verla, sin entender.  
  
-¡El príncipe de los sueños! –gritó Hotaru echando a correr hacia el castillo.  
  
-Es cierto. –dijo Jun Jun echando a correr tras ella. -¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?  
  
Los demás se encontraban en el estudio.  
  
-¿Escucharon eso? –preguntó Lita.  
  
-Sonó como una campana. –dijo Richard.  
  
-¡La campana del pegaso! –exclamaron Amy, Rei, Serenity y Luna al mismo tiempo.  
  
Endimion reaccionó de inmediato y se puso de pie.  
  
Al instante salieron a toda prisa hacia la habitación de la Pequeña Dama.  
  
Y en la recamara de la princesa, Diana sostuvo la campana, sorprendida porque hacia mucho tiempo que no la había visto.  
  
De pronto se vio una esfera de luz en una esquina de la habitación, ésta fue aumentando de tamaño hasta ser mayor que Diana, y con una silueta humana.  
  
-Ah... –exclamó Diana asustada, sostenía la campana con una mano, y con la otra buscaba algo con que defenderse y defender a su amiga, aunque algo le decía que no haría falta.  
  
La luz se aclaró y quedó al descubierto un joven de ojos azul brillante, cabellos plateados, y traje gris con azul brillante, llevaba lo que parecía una pequeña corona dorada.  
  
Diana permaneció en silencio, el joven despedía un aura cálida, así que no lo consideró una amenaza para Rini.  
  
El joven vio a Diana con la campana y le sonrió.  
  
-¿Tú me llamaste? –preguntó él.  
  
-¿Yo? –preguntó Diana.  
  
-Esa campana, -dijo el joven señalándola. –Se la entregué a Rini hace muchos años, para que cuando me necesitara la tocara, me llamara, y yo vendría.  
  
-Tú eres... –comenzó Diana.  
  
-Yo soy el Príncipe de los Sueños. –respondió él.  
  
Fue entonces que él notó que Rini estaba en la cama.  
  
-¿Qué le ocurrió? –preguntó él.  
  
-Nos atacó Death Phantom. –respondió Diana. –Dijo que se vengaría de ella. Lady Amy dijo que estaba en estado de coma, pero no sé qué es eso.  
  
-Rini...Joven princesa...cómo quisiera poder ayudarte. –murmuró el príncipe arrodillándose junto a la cama de Rini. –Desearía poder salvarte, así cómo tú me salvaste a mí.  
  
Lentamente el príncipe de los sueños se inclinó sobre el rostro de Rini, se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, hasta cerrar los ojos y besarla con suavidad y ternura.  
  
Diana observó en silencio, dejando salir un suspiro.  
  
"Es tan tierno." Pensó Diana.  
  
-E...Erios... –murmuró una voz.  
  
-¡Rini! –exclamó Erios con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-¡Rini! ¡Despertaste! –exclamó Diana muy sorprendida.  
  
Rini se enderezó lentamente.  
  
-Estoy bien, gracias. –dijo Rini.  
  
Rini volteó a un lado y sus ojos amatistas se encontraron con los zafiros en los ojos de Erios.  
  
-Muchas gracias Erios, me salvaste. –dijo Rini.  
  
-Tú me habías salvado a mi antes, ¿recuerdas? –dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
-Lo recuerdo. –dijo Rini. –Tú te volviste alguien muy especial para mí; aún lo eres.  
  
-Tú también eres muy especial, muy importante para mi Rini. –dijo Erios acariciando el rostro de la joven.  
  
-Te extrañé tanto. –murmuró Rini poniendo su mano sobre la de Erios. –Temí que nunca te volvería a ver.  
  
-Pero no es así. –dijo Erios. –Estoy contigo. Ahora y siempre.  
  
-¡¡Rini!! –gritaron alrededor de 18 voces al mismo tiempo.  
  
Nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido, pero era real, Rini había despertado.  
  
Entonces Amy vio a Erios aún con su mano en la mejilla de Rini, y recordó lo dicho por su esposo.  
  
"Así que Erios era ese chico."  
  
Serenity vio a ambos muchachos, y notó el brillo especial en los ojos de ambos. Endimion también lo notó.  
  
-Un gusto verlos, Rey Endimion, Neo Reina Serenity, y a todas las Damas y Caballeros presentes. –saludó Erios.  
  
-También nos da mucho gusto volver a verte Erios. –dijo Serenity sonriendo.  
  
-Será mejor retirarnos. –opinó Luna notando lo mismo que los Reyes.  
  
-Es cierto. –convino Endimion. –Los esperamos a cenar, a ambos.  
  
-Será un gran honor acompañarlos majestad. –dijo Erios con una inclinación.  
  
-Vámonos Diana. –dijo Artemis.  
  
Ella asintió y dejó la campana sobre el tocador, para después volver a su figura felina y salir tras sus padres. Al final Jun Jun cerró la puerta.  
  
-¿Volverás a irte? –preguntó Rini.  
  
-Eso depende. –respondió Erios.  
  
-¿De qué? –preguntó Rini.  
  
-Verás Rini, -comenzó Erios. –Yo nunca he estado lejos de ti, siempre te estado viendo, a la distancia, o en tus sueños, pero nunca quise irrumpir en tu vida, pensé que quizá ya hasta me había olvidado.  
  
-Eso imposible. –dijo Rini  
  
-Rini, ya te dije que tú eres una persona muy especial y muy importante para ti, no podría vivir sin ti. –dijo Erios. –Creo que...me he enamorado de ti.  
  
Rini se quedó sin habla.  
  
-Te amo Rini, con todo mi corazón. –dijo él sin soltarla.  
  
-Erios... –comenzó Rini. –No sabes lo que todo esto significa para mi. Yo...yo he estado enamorada de ti desde hace tanto tiempo. Cuando te conocí en el siglo veinte; -baja la vista. –Pero yo era sólo una niña, aún hoy soy sólo una niña con título de princesa.  
  
-No digas eso. –dijo Erios levantando suavemente el rostro de la joven. –A mi no me importan ni tu edad ni tu título, yo te amo por quien eres mi querida Rini.  
  
-Yo también te amo Erios, con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma. –dijo ella.  
  
Suavemente Erios rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia si mismo; con su otra mano alzó el rostro de su querida princesa. Rini se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y cerró los ojos. Ambos enamorados se unieron en un beso corto, tímido, pero que expresaba todo lo que sentían.  
  
-Mi Joven Princesa... –murmuró Erios separándose un poco de su amor.  
  
-Mi Príncipe de los Sueños... –suspiró ella al mismo tiempo.  
  
Y sin más ambos se volvieron a besar, ésta vez en un beso largo, tierno, suave, y lleno de amor; pero principalmente, un beso de verdadero amor.  
  
~ Fin ~  
  
Notas de la Autora: Ya está, finalmente terminé de escribir ésta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. La verdad a mi se me hace muy tierna la pareja de Rini y Erios. Y el romanticismo es mi principal género (al menos eso creo). Por favor dejen un review y díganme lo que piensan de ésta historia.  
  
Sólo me queda una cosa qué decirles: "Amar no es ocupar el lugar de nadie, sino tener un lugar que nadie pueda ocupar."  
  
Adieu. 


End file.
